The Landslide
by This Calls For More Glitter
Summary: Several times when Brittany wished Santana was there, even though she knew she never would be again. One-shot. Sequel to The Songbird. Brittana. R&R!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or "Landslide". **_

_**Ships: Brittana, little dash of Quick, very brief mentions of Klaine and Finchel, some Samcedes if you squint. **_

_**Warnings: Character death. **_

_**Author's Note: This is a sequel to one of my other one shots, The Songbird. I had been thinking about writing another story in the verse and the forever awesome Saint Kat Shady requested one (BTW, I'm in her wolf pack!) So, here it is! Hope you enjoy and please review! If you haven't read The Songbird go read that first, please! ~Jackie**_

_Took this love and I took it down_

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Till the landslide brought me down_

Brittany's talking on the phone to Mercedes when Christine says her first word.

"No Cedes, I know your bachelorette party is so important to you, your last night before you marry Sam, but I might be a little late because I have to drop Christie off at my mom's and I have some flowers I want to leave at Santana's grave before they wilt-"

"Mami!"

Brittany looks over at her baby daughter, who is currently playing with the laundry. Christine smiles at her mother and repeats herself. "Mami!"

"Umm, Cedes? Yeah, I'm going to have to call you back." Brittany can barely talk as she says goodbye, hanging up the phone and putting the phone back on its cradle, looking at Christine the entire time. "Baby, what did you say?"

Christine looks up at Brittany with those big blue eyes of hers. "Mami," She says slowly. "Mami, Mami!"

Brittany has to resist the urge to cry. She picks up her daughter, beaming as she removes a sock that had stuck to Christine's skin, and plants a kiss on the top of her head. She sits down on the couch, pushing the laundry basket away, and picking up the picture of Santana she kept on the end table. "Yes Christie, that's Mami."

God, Santana looks so beautiful in that picture. She's grinning and has her arms wrapped around Brittany's shoulders, her lips on the blonde's cheek. She's just…_glowing_, to say the least. Brittany feels like she might cry.

"Mama?" Christine asks, touching the wetness on Brittany's cheek.

"I'm okay baby," Brittany insists, "I'm okay,"

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

"I'll be fine, Mommy!" four year old Christine claims for what feels like the millionth time on her first day of preschool. "I'm a big girl, remember? You said so!"

"I know I did," Brittany says, fixing Christine's blonde hair. "Be a good girl for the teacher, okay? Make lots of new friends," Christine nods. "Now go, or you'll be late."

Christine runs off towards the school, her pigtails and My Little Pony backpack bouncing, but stops once at the door and trots back over, hugging Brittany's legs on more time. "Bye Mommy," She whispers. "I love you,"

"I love you too, baby," Brittany murmurs, kissing Christine's nose. "I wish your Mami could see what a beautiful, big girl you are."

Christine smiles. "I do too, Mommy. I do too."

_And can I sail through the changing ocean tides_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

_Oh oh I don't know, oh I don't know_

"I want to go see the new baby, Mommy!" Christine calls, practically dragging Brittany through the hospital, past Kurt and Blaine, Finn and Rachel and their kids in the waiting area, and right into Quinn's room. "Aunt Quinn!"

Quinn smiles at Christine, who runs over to hug her favorite aunt. Quinn looks absolutely exhausted, but after ten hours of hard labor who can blame her? Puck looks tired too, but he's got this dopey grin on his face as he stares down at the adorable baby boy in the bassinet.

"Want to meet your cousin, Christie?" Brittany says, pointing to the infant.

Christine grins. "What's his name?" She asks.

"Jack Nicholas Puckerman," Puck explains, patting his lap for Christine to sit on. She obliges.

"He's a pretty baby," She croons. "Hi Jack!"

Jack gurgles and latches onto Christine's finger, making her smile. Brittany ties the blue "It's A Boy" balloon to a table, then goes and sits at the foot of Quinn's bed, mopping the sweat off her friend's brow. "You okay?"

Quinn laughs. "I may not look it, but I feel amazing. God, he's so beautiful."

Brittany looks over at Christine, who is holding Jack with Puck's help, and she can't help but nod in agreement. "You did good, Quinn."

"Thanks," her friend replies. "Oh, and Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Puck and I want you to be the godmother,"

Brittany's eyes get wide and she points at herself. "Me?"

"Yes, you!" Quinn exclaims.

Brittany smiles. "Yes, yes I'll be Jack's godmother."

Quinn sits up to hug Brittany and they stay there for several minutes. It's really nice to hug someone again, but Brittany is really just thinking about how Santana was always supposed to be the godmother of Quinn's child.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older I'm getting older too_

_Yes I'm getting older too_

"Hey Mom, can I sleep over at Lindsey's tonight?"

Brittany looks up for the mirror. Thirteen year old Christine is standing in the bathroom doorway, her blonde hair pulled up into a messy ponytail and her overnight bag on her arm.

"Sure baby," Brittany says, looking back in the mirror. "Have a great time,"

"Thanks Mom. I will." Christine remarks.

Brittany listens to the sound of her daughter's sneakers run down the hall and the front door closing before grabbing the tweezers.

She found a gray hair, her very first gray hair. She's only thirty-six, and it's just one single strand, but for some reason that hair really makes Brittany upset. She wishes Santana was there to say something about how gray hairs were battle scars (which Brittany never really got, because she'd never been in battle and didn't have any scars). But, she's know. She can't be.

Brittany decides to throw on her favorite red dress, the one that Santana had always said made her body look awesome, and calls Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes to go out for cocktails. Because, Santana had always said: "When in doubt, drink more".

_I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I, I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too oh yes_

_I'm getting older too_

Brittany's crying hysterically as she walks twenty-five year old Christine down the aisle. It's her only child's wedding day, and she looks so beautiful and grown up. Christine squeezes her hand, trying not to drop her rose bouquet.

"I love you," She whispers to her mother.

"I love you too, Christie." Brittany responds and Christine laughs at her old childhood nickname. "You're going to become Mrs. Walker today," Brittany glances at her future son in law standing at the altar, a handsome man of twenty seven with brown hair, gray eyes and chiseled features, and looks back at Christine, who has a single tear streaming down her face. "Mami would be so proud of you,"

_So, take this love, take it down_

_Oh if you climb a mountain and you turn around_

_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide will bring you down, down_

"Hey baby," Brittany coos to the small bundle in her arms. "I'm your grandma,"

She can't believe that this beautiful, pink faced, blue eyed, perfect baby girl is her _granddaughter_. The little girl's eyes flutter open and she gives a toothless smile, making Brittany momentarily stop breathing. So. Perfect.

She feels blessed to have such a wonderful daughter, such a sweet son in law, and now the most beautiful granddaughter in the entire world. The little baby has Brittany's full attention, she can't take her eyes off her.

But it's really the baby's name that has Brittany all choked up. Santana Renee Walker.

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well maybe the landslide will bring you down_

_Well, well, the landslide will bring you down_

The heart monitor beats one more time, making Christine cry even harder from her mother's bedside. Brittany smiles faintly and squeezes her hand.

"I'm going to see your Mami, Christie," She utters with the last of her strength.

Fifty years. They've been apart for fifty years, and now their souls will be reunited. In death.

Brittany knows that Christine will be a wreck for a few days without her mother, but she has a loving husband and amazing child to help her. She'll make it through, Brittany's sure. Her friends may take a little longer, but they'll all understand. They'll understand that Brittany wanted to go be with Santana.

Brittany closes her eyes and sighs. She'll get to see her wife again, and right now, that's all that matters.


End file.
